


Assorted Writetober Lines

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: quick reads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Day 13 ~ 19 based off of @elventhief & @virtu-s' Writetober List.This week was just supposed to be "one-liners," but - knowing my ass - it just EXTENDS.





	1. Day 13 - Fight

Mori losing her sword to the hungry liquid fire might have ended this battle, but she knew - deep down - this wasn’t the end to the  _ war _ .


	2. Day 14 - Scars

No amount of tape, potions, or magic could clear away the thoughts of the arduous past Datura had invading her mind.


	3. Day 15 - Wandering

Arcentel never knew where she was going, or when she’d get somewhere. All she knew was that she would make it to her destination no matter the costs.


	4. Day 16 - Dreams

Kaoru aspired to be a full-time worker in Serenity Village. She thought about the things she could do once she grew up - ranging anywhere from barista work to taking care of the many cows and farmers that she hoped to have.

What she didn’t expect, however, was that she had to put her six year old hands to work on her own.


	5. Day 17 - Darkness

When everything is going wrong and you feel like you’re drifting away, I want you to make a fist and punch through the darkness. My hand will always reach out to find yours.


	6. Day 18 - Training

"You're telling me that after days of swinging swords, weeks of lugging barrels around, and  _ months _ of sparring you  _ still  _ don't think I'm strong enough?!" Mori glared at Tabitha.

Tabitha, in turn, merely smiled, "No. You still have a lot to learn in comparison to the rest of that snooty guard of yours."


End file.
